


Cold Date

by dropped_my_prussiant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Skating, Tag yourself I'm Zen lol, Use of Zen's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dropped_my_prussiant/pseuds/dropped_my_prussiant
Summary: “I’m a professional at most things princess, but iceskating isn’t one of them!”In which MC takes Zen on a surprise date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn’t as well as the others. ^^; It’s hard to write something good when you’re coughing every 30 seconds.
> 
> Also forgive me I’ve never played Zen’s route. ORZ.
> 
> The only spoiler is Zen’s real name.
> 
> Update; I ACCIDENLTLY DELETED THIS WHILE SORTING OUT MY OTHER MM FIC. SORRY.

This was your third date with Zen and after the previous one you had came up with the idea of wanting to try the roles reversed for once. You insisted that this time you were the one to take the other on a date and despite his stern objections - “But darling, the man is the one to take the woman on the dates.” - he desired to give you everything you wanted, even if it meant that you were the one doing the spoiling.

But he never thought that it would be doing the only think he was crap at.

“I’m a professional at most things princess, but iceskating isn’t one of them!” 

With your built up savings, you had booked the closest but best ice rink available for just the two of you to use all night. You had no idea that he couldn’t skate until you saw him trying his best to hide behind false confidence. That of course was all before his skate touched the ice for the first time and he went flying. A part of you felt guilty but the other part of you thanked the heavens for this moment.

His knuckles blossomed white as he death gripped the side barriers of the ice rink and struggled to stay up right. His posture was just as rigid as his pride, half bent over with the hand that wasn’t being used sprayed out in front of him in anticipation of falling- again. As well as that, his ankles were starting to weaken and he swore his buttocks had started to develop frost bite from the amount of times he had slipped.

But he didn’t complain too much because as soon as he regained a steady balance again, he looked up to where you were effortlessly gliding back and forth across the ice. Your hair was kept down to keep your face warm without the need of a hat and the gentle but chilly breeze fanned between the stands. You didn’t feel the cold as much because you had been smart enough to wear flexible layers. 

You couldn’t avoid your shivering boyfriend for the whole session though. It was a date after all so with a short giggle at his predicament, you made your way swiftly over to Zen.

“I told you to wear layers, you dummy.” You pouted playfully as you eyed his usual white blazer. 

“I-I know but I wanted to look presentable for our date no matter w-where we went… I didn’t t-think about this possibility.” 

You smiled and slowly took his hand, flinching at how cold it was. Worry clouded your features and Zen quickly noticed your amazing smile was gone.

“_____, what’s wrong?” His hand tightened slightly as his expression started to mirror yours.

“Maybe we should go home?” You looked up. “I don’t want you to loose any body parts to the cold.”

“What?! And ruin this beautiful date you’ve organised? Never.” It was true, he could feel most parts of his body but he still managed to bring your hand to his lips and place a cool kiss to the back. You raised your eyebrow in question and huffed out a breath. You couldn’t help but grin though.

“Okay fine, but if we’re going to stay, we need to get you warmer.”

Releasing your hand from his grasp, you unzipped your coat all the way down and brought his hand to your waist. He was staring intensely at were his hand had been placed, he didn’t think he could be frozen anymore than he already was. What were you doing? 

The only places that had any source of warmth now was his slowly burning cheeks and the hand that was being warmed by your body heat. When he came to, he noticed that your other hand was outstretched for his.

“Can I have the other one please?” You tilted your head to the side, like a pleading puppy but you knew that Zen would do it anyway.

“O-Of course.”

Shakily letting go of the side, you followed his movements and met his hand halfway, steadily bringing it to the other side of your waist. 

He really wanted to relax but he couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t holding onto anything… Stable like was he before. 

“Babe… What if I fall? I fear I might take you with me…” 

Images of him crushing you between him and the ice filled his mind. What if he ended cutting you with the skates on the way down? Or if he ended up grabbing a part of your clothing and ripping it? However, his thoughts were interrupted when you responded. 

“Fear not. That can be sorted.”

You didn’t give him enough time to ask what you were going to do before he suddenly found himself with his back against the wall and both of your chests flush against each other. In the time that it took his brain to function in the cold environment, you had scooted closer and opened the front of his blazer to do the exact same to him. 

Your arms wrapped around his cold frame underneath the white fabric, pressing you both together tightly as you rested your face against the crook of his neck hoping that he’d warm up soon as you both stood like that for a while longer. He took this opportunity to further encase his arms beneath the warmth of your coat taking his time to deliberately graze his fingers across your back, earning a shiver from the base of your spine.

“Aw, cold princess?” He teased.

“You know I’m not.” You narrowed your eyes, smug lipped. “You on the other hand…”

You tore yourself away from your boyfriend and danced a few metres away from the edge. Zen gasped and pouted like a child who had just witnessed his blanket being ripped from him. He went back to shivering and gripping the side.

“Heeey~ No come b-back! …”

“How about you come to me?”

“But- _____, you know I caaan’t.” He insisted. 

Oh trust me I’ll make you, you thought.

“Sure you can, H-yu-n~” You gave him a wink as you pronounced the last of his name.

All of a sudden Zen forgot about his lack of stability and attempted to make his way over to you.

“Oh babe don’t tease me like that, especially while you’re so far a-WAY!” 

You watched as the blur of white connected with the floor companied by a loud thud. All evening you had been holding back your laughter at his skids and you were at your limit. 

Your laughter came out into the air as short breaths and condensation. Your eyes were beginning to sting as tears started to form in the icy atmosphere. 

As you wiped them away, you failed to notice Zen crawling along the ice and pulling you down.


End file.
